I'll Look After You
by outwittingsquirrels
Summary: Five snapshots of Remus and Sirius's relationship over the years. SBRL


**Disclaimer: **you're all very lucky that I don't own Harry Potter

'What's wrong with you Lupin? Why're you so quiet?' one of them demanded, pushing the smaller boy roughly. Remus fell to the floor, books flying everywhere.

'Yeah, what's up you little Mudblood?' another added viciously.

'Leave me alone,' Remus said weakly, struggling to his feet. It was the sixth time he'd said it to them. It clearly wasn't doing much good.

'_Leave me alone, leave me alone_,' the blond boy mimicked, laughing.

'That all you can say, Mudblood?'

'Leave him alone!' an obviously suicidal voice yelled at the fifth years. Remus groaned inwardly.

'Ooh look, it's Black,' a particularly tall one goaded in feigned terror.

'What's he gonna do? Set his cousin on us?'

'Yeah, like fuck he would. Bella hates him,' another contradicted. Sirius blushed slightly, but continued on, pulling out his wand as he did so.

'Stay back,' he warned, brandishing it in what he clearly thought was a threatening manner.

'What's a first year going to do to _us?' _the blond one asked, smirking. Sirius glared at him before dragging Remus with him down the corridor.

'Don't worry,' he said with seemingly infallible confidence. 'I'll look after you.'

Suddenly, tripped by a jinx with impeccable timing, Sirius went sprawling to the floor. Remus smirked slightly and hauled him to his feet. 'Sure you will,' he muttered dryly.

______________

'Are you ok?' he asked nervously, clutching a bar of Honeydukes' finest in his hands.

'Yeah, I'm fine,' Remus answered in a low, hoarse voice.

'Are you really though?' Sirius prodded, eyes roaming the parts of Remus he could see above the quilt cover for new scars or blood.

'Well I feel like shit. No surprise.'

'I wish we could transform. I feel so useless.'

'It's fine Sirius, really. You're all stupid to ever try what you're doing anyway,' Remus said, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

'But I want to help,' Sirius persisted.

'Then give me a bit of that chocolate.'

Sirius grinned briefly, and, unwrapping the bar, he said, 'alright so, I'll look after you with chocolate for now.'

'Idiots,' Remus shook his head. But he still beamed as he bit into the chocolate.

______________

'Mark's fired me,' Remus said dully, collapsing into the armchair with a sigh.

'_What_?' both Sirius and James yelled in perfect unison, completely outraged.

'Some of his customers found out about my condition. They complained,' he explained heavily.

'So he just _fired_ you?' Sirius demanded furiously. 'For no good reason?'

'He can't do that!' James added.

'He was losing business,' Remus contradicted. 'I can hardly blame him.'

There was an oppressing silence for a moment. James said eventually, 'how are you going to manage with the flat?'

'What?' Sirius asked, confused. Remus shrugged.

'Find another job I suppose. What else can I do?'

Realisation dawned on Sirius, and with it, an idea. 'You can come live with me!' he exclaimed suddenly, as if it was a good idea.

'What?'

'Yeah, listen. You can sleep on the sofa - 'cause it's a pull out job - and I can amaze you with my endless with and wonderful good looks-' both Remus and James groaned '- and you can endlessly correct my grammar. It's a win-win situation Moony. And you can cook,' he added as an afterthought. 'Cause I'm shit at cooking.'

James looked thoughtful, but Remus shook his head. 'I couldn't do that- I've no money. I couldn't pay you rent or anything.'

'We'll work something out,' Sirius said, waving a hand airily in a manner that suggested that nothing would be sorted out and they would in fact be living purely off of Alphard Black's money.

'Ah you should Moony, go on,' James encouraged.

'But-'

'Please Moony?' Sirius pleaded with a melodramatic flourish. 'I get so _lonely_ all on my onesome.'

James snorted and even Remus chuckled a little. 'Oh alright. I suppose we could give it a try…'

Sirius cheered. 'Great! Don't worry Moony, I'll look after you.'

Remus sighed once more and wondered what on earth he'd gotten himself into.

_____________

'Moony?'

'Mm,' Remus answered sleepily.

'I love you,' Sirius murmured.

'Love you too,' the other mumbled back.

'Yeah, but this isn't some meaningless, post-sex thing,' Sirius said stubbornly. 'I really do love you.'

Their now shared bedroom was lit only by the orange light of the street lamp outside. Sirius had never bothered with curtains. He felt the werewolf nod against his bare chest and felt a slight tightening as he thought of what he might do if Remus was in danger. He'd die for Remus. More, he'd kill for his lover. With that fear of himself, he knew with horror, that if Remus was threatened, he'd work for Voldemort if he had to. His hold on the man tightened.

'I know. I love you too,' Remus replied quietly.

'Night Moony.'

'Night Pads.'

Remus fell asleep almost immediately, far faster than the pensive Sirius did.

'I promise you Moony,' he whispered into the orange tinted darkness. 'I'll look after you.'

________________

Sirius woke with a jolt, a strangled cry of childish terror. He was drenched in a cold sweat, and trembling uncontrollably. He grimaced as the details of his far too vivid nightmare pooled in the depths of his mind. He'd never been able to forget his nightmares, and this one was horribly familiar.

'Sirius? What is it?' a concerned, but noticeably weary voice asked from beside him.

'Just- just a nightmare,' Sirius answered, hearing his voice shake with him. He noticed Remus curve a warm arm around him but hardly felt it, so preoccupied was he with the dream.

'What was it about?' Remus asked softly.

'It was-…the night they died,' Sirius whispered. Remus's grip on him tightened almost unconsciously. Sirius tried to swallow the sobs threatening to escape. 'It still hurts Remus. Oh god, it still hurts so bloody much.'

'I know Sirius,' Remus breathed, pulling him closer. '_Merlin_, I know.'

Sirius allowed himself to bury his face in his shoulder, Remus's hand tracing comforting circles on his still too-thin back. 'I'll look after you Pads,' Remus said very quietly, only barely loud enough for Sirius to hear him. Sirius clutched at the werewolf, crying silently.

_AN: awh, poor puppies. Written for the Song Quotes Challenge, the prompt was 'I'll look after you'. Hoped you liked it, please leave a review!_


End file.
